Summer Wine
by alittlesummerwine
Summary: AU. Sometimes privacy is a rare commodity, especially when you're a superhero couple. BMWW, DickDonna. Also includes members of the Teen Titans. Written for Lavender Gaia as part of the Heroes Forum Secret Santa Exchange.


**Title: Summer Wine (Fits me, huh?)**

**Characters: Batman, Wonder Woman, Donna Troy, Nightwing, Tempest, Kid Flash, and Arsenal**

**Pairings: Batman/Wonder Woman, Nightwing/Troia**

**Synopsis: AU. Sometimes privacy is a rare commodity. A one-shot by ALittleSummerWine written for Lavender Gaia for the Heroes Forum Secret Santa exchange! Happy Holidays!**

"_Strawberries, cherries, and an angel's kiss in spring/My summer wine is really made from all these things" – The Corrs_

"This was a great idea, Bruce, the perfect ending to a very hectic week. These last few days have been crazy – filled with missions, embassy work, and what seems like everything in between. I really needed this and I imagine you did too."

Filling up her wine glass to the brim with sparking white liquid, Bruce looked over at the beautiful Amazon Princess, her normal magnificence turned to absolute radiance in the moonlight. The ebony locks of her hair reflected the starlight and her smile beamed through the darkness, cutting through the heart of the shadows and touching even his own.

A part of him still couldn't believe his good fortune, to be sitting here under the stars in the moonlight, enjoying the company of the woman many called the most beautiful woman in the world. He shared that sentiment, particularly at this moment, as she sat on a checkered picnic blanket in a little glen in the woods, her legs curled up only inches from his, enough to feel the heat radiating from her soft skin.

A cashmere sweater dress lay swathed around her body, a lovely shade of deep blue that set off the twinkle in her eyes, even here in the shadows and the darkness. Her head rested against his shoulder and as he handed her the glass of wine, she took a sip, looking up at him with a soft smile and he knew that he couldn't let her believe a lie.

With a sheepish grin rare to him, he murmured, "It was Alfred's idea."

She looked up at him in surprise and then her face lit in a smile, her mouth wobbling as laughter overtook her. "Why am I surprised by that?" she mused aloud, taking another sip of her wine and reaching into the picnic basket she now assumed that Alfred had lovingly prepared for her and Bruce. Peeking into the wicker basket, she pulled out chocolate covered strawberries, tiny tins of caviar, slices of cheese and a sleeve of crackers.

"Everything looks delicious," she said softly. "Alfred's doing as well?"

"Of course," he retorted with a rare grin. "What self-respecting billionaire playboy has the time to concoct something like this?"

"Self-respecting playboy billionaires," Diana returned teasingly, "would not don a cape and cowl at night while playing vigilante in their hometown. And self-respecting playboy billionaires would not be out on night time picnics with their arms around me, would they?"

Staring at the mischievous grin that lit her face, he learned down and kissed the tip of her nose in an affectionate gesture that warmed her heart. He wasn't always this open to revealing his emotions, but as their relationship had grown and, since they were in the cover of darkness, all alone in the middle of the woods, he wasn't afraid to show Diana both the tenderness and affection that he withheld from others.

And it simply melted her from the inside out.

Snuggling into his warmth and taking another sip from her wine glass, enjoying the taste as it washed down her throat and the feel of his arm wrapped around her shoulder. So far in their budding relationship, they had managed to keep it to only themselves and Alfred. After all, nothing went on in Wayne Manor without Alfred realizing what was going on. And certainly not what he considered an ideal relationship between his employer and the Amazonian Princess. There was a better chance of finding a dust bunny in the Manor than having something go on in that house without Alfred knowing about it.

Of course, Diana thought to herself, that's what she enjoyed about Alfred. Well, that and his obvious pleasure in the relationship between her and Bruce. She needed it. Some days, it was so hard, trying to start a relationship with a man most people considered little more than a shadow. The prying eyes of the League had thus far not realized that in the past few weeks something had changed between the Dark Knight and the Amazon Princess. And, she mused, she wasn't sure that either of them was ready to let the world, or even just their friends and family, know about them. The inquisitive natures of some of the League would overwhelm their budding relationship and she wasn't sure that either of them was prepared to handle that kind of strain.

And so, instead, they had taken to meeting privately whenever possible, like tonight. Unlike the other nights though, this time they had snuck out of the Manor for a romantic rendezvous in the woods surrounding Gotham City. There was little likelihood of being caught and an even smaller chance that they would actually run into anyone out here in the darkness of the summer.

That thought in her mind, she placed her wine glass on the ground, leaned over and cupped her hand around the nape of Bruce's neck, boldly pulling his mouth to hers and toppling them both onto the ground, lips locked in passionate abandon and bodies entwined on the soft flannel of the blanket as they made the best use of their isolation.

"This was a great idea," Donna bubbled happily, staring into the depths of the woods and wondering how soon was too soon for her and Dick to go off "exploring" in the darkness without the chaperonage of their friends. The original Titans had decided to embark upon one of their famed campouts, enjoying each other's company and reminiscing about old times over roasted marshmallows and underneath the stars.

She wasn't quite sure who had initially had the idea, but immediately, the five of them had leaped on it, deciding to enjoy their time together, simply the five of them, and just be friends once again, not the superheroes that they'd become.

After all, they'd been friends first and Donna had the distinct feeling that they'd all be friends to the last. Sharing a sly smile with Dick, she unrolled her sleeping bag and immediately pulled out the marshmallows, getting down to the important business of the roasting process. There was something about that sugary stickiness that just bespoke of friendship to her, of times gone by, and now, of the bond that still lay between them all, no matter how things had changed.

And changed, they had, slowly but surely over the years. They were no longer Robin, Aqualad, Kid Flash, Speedy, and Wonder Girl, but Nightwing, Tempest, Flash, Arsenal, and Troia, the grown up counterparts of the teens that they'd been. Not that they were all that grown up, just barely out of their teens, but still, they had matured and developed over the years, even grown away from each other a little, and now it was time to re-forge that bond. They were no longer the lonely sidekicks that had come together out of necessity, out of needing their own identities, but instead, now they each had their own identities, independent of their mentors, of the families that had originally fostered them into this business.

Donna watched as Wally raced into the woods for firewood and Dick began to search earnestly for a match, knowing that Wally would be back, arms loading and happily grinning within seconds. Some things never changed.

But, staring at Dick, she also knew that some things were destined to change, no matter what she had once believed. The friendship between her and Dick had been a steady source of devotion and comfort since they'd first met. They'd watched each other age, date, even fall in love. And never had she considered Dick to be more than a friend.

And yet, one day, she'd looked inside herself and found that friendship wasn't what she had been seeking with Dick – it had been love. And it was not the comfortable love that had always been there between them, but that fiery passion that stole hearts and changed lives.

It had been a realization that had taken time for her to fully understand and come to grips with, and still, she wasn't sure when she'd first understood that maybe _he_ felt the same way. She didn't know if it had been a moment, a look, or some meeting of the hearts on a plane that they had no true awareness of, but they had come together, slowly and surely, gravitating to one another and finally, with a linking of their lips, had sealed the fact that things had changed between them.

The other Titans were aware of the shift in the relationship between herself and Dick, but she wasn't entirely sure that they understood just how fundamental that change was. This was it, this was the love that she had been wanting, the relationship that she had craved, and the man she had always worried didn't actually exist.

Her eyes had been opened.

The fire ablaze, she and Dick sat next to one another, not cuddling, but simply enjoying the closeness of one another as they spent time with their friends, laughing and joking, all the while wondering if they'd manage any time alone on this little trip.

Sharing a secret smile, they turned back to the campfire, watching as Wally did his impression of the latest "discussion" in the Watchtower between "Bats" and "Supes", as Wally called them. To Dick, it was a little odd to see someone make fun of his adopted father with such carefree abandon and total accuracy. Normally, that was his job. But it was hilarious to watch as Wally made little pointy ears with his fingers and scowled at the group before putting on Supes' exasperated expression and recalling the sniping banter that had flowed between the two major superheroes.

Relations between Dick and his adopted father, the infamous Batman, had been steadily improving in the past few months, particularly from Bruce's side. Dick still wasn't entirely sure why his father had suddenly become a little more lax in his attitude, but whatever the cause, he certainly appreciated it. Even his teasing hadn't put much of a dent in Bruce's positive attitude lately, which was a little shocking and still almost impossible to believe.

He'd asked Tim about this change in manner, but the boy had simply shrugged. Between school and patrol, Tim didn't always manage to have any free time, much else keep an eye on Bruce's lifestyle. And questioning Alfred never seemed to do any good. This happy little smile teased the edges of the butler's lips and Dick never knew what was lurking in the mind of the Britain, suffice it to say he recognized that whatever Alfred knew, he wasn't telling. As usual.

And, sneaking a glance over at Donna beside him, he knew just what had prompted the lightening in his own attitude towards his father in recent months. It still amazed him that he had found this…this happiness with Donna and he knew that a part of him wanted to share that with everyone, even with Bruce. He hadn't told his father about the change in relationship between himself and Donna, but his father wasn't always privy to the intimate particulars of his personal life. He deserved some privacy after all. Although he had the sneaking suspicion that, as usual, his father knew every minute detail about Dick's life. Typical anal retentive Bruce, Dick thought with a smile.

They spent the next few hours laughing and joking, just as they had done when they were younger, roasting marshmallows and trading tales about the "glory days". Finally, though, the laughter faded, the fire died out, and they all decided to catch some sleep while there was still an hour or two before dawn wound her way into the sky.

But, instead of everyone bedding down for the remainder of the night, two of the original Titans decided to use their time more wisely, at least, what they considered more wisely.

And so, off they snuck into the night, hand in hand, one giggling uncontrollably but quietly, and the other remembering a secluded little glen he had found in these woods when he and Bruce had gone exploring, long ago, during younger and easier times.

They didn't make it more than five feet into the woods before Donna found herself flush against the bark of a tree, her mouth being devoured by the former Boy Wonder. Giddy, she threw her arms around his neck, pressing herself against him and enjoying the feel of the unyielding body that was pushing her backwards. No matter that the tree bark scratched or that they were only feet away from their friends; they hadn't been alone in days and time was of the essence right now. But, within minutes, cooler heads prevailed and Dick once again recalled that glen and, Donna in tow, headed for its shadowy depths within the heart of the woods.

The two didn't hear anything but the heavy breathing of one another, couldn't see anything but the darkness that lurked ahead and the promise of some privacy deep in the woods. Only when they reached their destination did they realize that perhaps they were not the only ones seeking privacy and to their shocked eyes, they came upon the sight of Bruce and Diana, stretched out on top of a checkered picnic blanket and looking as if they could simply consume one another with kisses and fevered fondling.

Dick swallowed, taking a step back, closing his eyes and trying to erase the image in front of him with a happier one. Hell, at this point, even a super villain popping out of the woods would have been preferable to the sight of his father and the Amazon princess wrapped around each other like ivy on a tree trunk.

Donna, on the other hand, made a small, startled gasp that somehow managed to seemingly echo throughout the woods. And, with a pregnant pause, Diana and Bruce each drew their heads back and looked up at the twosome suddenly witnessing their romantic and passionate spectacle. Hastily, they pushed away from one another, straightening clothes and trying desperately to smooth mussed hair.

The damage had already been done.

The Amazons regained their composure first and Donna looked at Diana with a wily smile on her face, suddenly comprehending the reason for her sister's frequent happy sighs and daydreaming looks. Casting her eyes over Bruce, she could see what her sister saw in the silent, but dark and handsome type. After all, she too had found happiness with a member of the Bat-clan, even if Dick didn't always choose to associate himself with his adopted father.

Diana, on the other hand, immediately dropped her gaze to the linked fingers of her little sister and Bruce's son, wondering when this change in their relationship had occurred. She'd always thought there was something between Nightwing and Donna, and now it seemed that with time, she'd been proven correct. And she recognized that mixture of lust and love that danced in Donna's blue eyes, certain that they mirrored her own.

The girls shared soft smiles and then Diana reached out a hand towards her little sister – "Would you like to join our picnic?"

Satisfied that his father was finished making out with the strongest woman on Earth, Dick finally opened his eyes, looking only at Diana and trying his best to pretend he was completely invisible to Bruce. Hearing his father clear his throat, he suddenly realized that he was letting a golden opportunity to tease Bruce slip away, but he somehow couldn't manage the words. The sight of Bruce and Diana wrapped around one another was still burning his retinas, no matter how many times he tried feverishly to blink away the image.

Donna, on the other hand, immediately stepped forward, tugging Dick along with her and taking a seat on the picnic blanket next to her sister. "I hope we're not interrupting anything," she said with a seemingly innocent smile before sliding a laughing glance at her sister, knowing exactly what they had been interrupting, especially since she and Dick had been planning to do much the same.

"Minx," Diana said with a growing smile and a hint of laughter in her voice. She handed her sister the wine glass that she'd placed on the earthen floor earlier in the evening and snagged Bruce's. Inching closer to her handsome cohort, the embarrassment on his face finally having faded into resignation, she favored him with a sweet and patience smile before turning to her sister and Dick, noting with laughter that the son's expression mirrored the father's.

And as Donna took the second glass of wine, the two men gave up on their dreams of privacy and stolen kisses, sharing frustrated glances with each other as Diana raised her glass, clinking it against her sister's with the words, "To love and to happiness! Yasas!"

**Please review!**

**Author's Note – Yasas: traditional Greek toast (rather than Cheers!)**

**Thanks to Sondra/TruthBeTold for help with my Greek!**

**Check out my homepage if you're interested in the forum. Hopefully more fic exchanges to come!**


End file.
